


In your wildest dreams comes the reality

by QueenCurphy



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Passion, Reality, Sexual Fantasy, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something you've imagined over and over in your dreams; a fantasy you thought would never, ever become reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your wildest dreams comes the reality

**Author's Note:**

> I most definitely have my own Actor in mind here, but I've left names out of this so the character can be versatile.
> 
> The clue to mine is the Spanish dirty talk! Brownie points to anyone who guesses correctly! ;)

It's something you've imagined over and over in your dreams; a fantasy you thought would never, ever become reality.

Yet here you are, finger nails scraping down his biceps as he trails his mouth down your neck. In every deliciously filthy thought you've had about you and him, nothing has ever been as enticing as the real thing. He's murmuring words in a foreign language, which sounds Spanish or Italian; and although you have no idea what he is saying, you just know it's dark and dirty.

Between heavy sighs, you beg him to touch you; you plead with him to take you against the wall where he has you pinned. He laughs deviously, parted lips ghosting your throat, before gliding up to your over sensitive ear.

"What exactly does my queen want?"

The tickle of his breath runs through your body, vastly becoming shock waves that pulse to your aching core. You tell him in soft mewls that you need him, you need all of him. He grazes your lobe with his teeth, the fur on his chin niggling your skin; you sense him smiling, and in turn you also grin.

"You have no idea, of how you drive me fucking crazy, girl." 

All it takes is a firm thrust against your centre, just a fraction of a second that you feel his denim-clad, hardening length pulse against your heat and your knees are weakening. 

"I'm gonna take my time with you, my queen. I want you to lose your fucking mind."

You can't prevent the strained moan you cry out when his hand plunges deep into your jeans, his cold fingers smoothing over the most sensitive area of your body. 

You never thought your wildest dreams would become reality; nor did you think you'd be chanting his name as he slowly pushes you towards insanity.

Someone who you admired, somebody you could never erase from your daily thoughts, the same someone you only ever watched adoringly through a television screen is taking you to places inside your pleasure Richter-scale you've never reached before. 

But all the long, you knew he'd be the only one to break all the boundaries of what you deemed possible.


End file.
